Space
by wolfiecaw
Summary: A one-shot Zancrow x Chelia fic written by my friend who doesn't have an account. In which the two god slayers meet and talk about space and their magic.


Note: This was written by my friend. I take no credit, I'm just posting it for her.

I was walking around the area, really bored of everything around me. Meredy was getting angry with me because I kept trying to liven things up a little bit with some God Slaying magic- but apparently setting the abandoned town on fire wasn't anyone's idea of fun, but my own.

I normally found this kinda thing fun, everyone's pissed off at me, yelling, it's lively. But ever since our last visit to Laima Scale, when I met Chelia, well, nothing will ever live up to that. I know that we'll be back soon, maybe like a day or two. Meredy just doesn't seem to be able to last a week without seeing Lyon... Pathetic. Now now, I may get bored without Chelia around but that's different. Meredy and Lyon like each other. I don't think I've ever hated anyone more than I hate Chelia. Well, at least that's what I imagine. I've only ever had fun around people I hate, messing with them, fighting with them, and since I have so much fun with Chelia- I imagine that I hate her A LOT. Although there's no messing, pranking, or anything annoying. It's just being in each other's presence bothers me.

"Zancrow!" Midnight called out to me. "Meredy wants you."

"Aggh..." I groaned, pacing over to Meredy.

"Zancrow, we're going back to Lamia Scale in a few hours. Are you gonna come with -" She got interrupted by my mad cackling.

"BWHAHA! Me? Lamia Scale? I've got better things to do." I looked at the barren road ahead of me and waited for Meredy to realize that I was being sarcastic and I would kill to do anything but this.

"Alright then. Come on. We gotta start walking." We began to pace in the other direction, waving goodbye to the other members of Crime Sorciere.

When we finally arrived, of course the first thing that happened was a drawn out kiss between Meredy and Lyon.

As I walked next to Chelia, we made eye contact, and then looked at the 'happy couple' over there.

"Talk about public displays of affection." Chelia chuckled. "You're lucky you're in a guild with Meredy. At least she's down to earth about things. Lyon- he won't shut up about her."

"Ha!" I snorted. "You must have the wrong Meredy. Come on, let's sit down."

When we sat down, there was a seething silence between us for about three minutes. Until she broke the silence. "Have you ever thought about going to space?"

I looked at her, cocking my head slightly. "Space? No. I never thought about it. It's just kinda there."

"I mean, maybe it's just that I'm a sky God slayer, but space is like the epitome o-" Chelia was shocked as I interrupted her.

"You're a god slayer?!" My eyes opened wide. "You never told me that!" Geez! You'd think she would tell me the important stuff!

"Well you never told me you were one either! Meredy told me afterwards." She pouted in a babyish yet cute way.

"Yeah but still! I figured you had already known! How in hell did you not tell me?!" I laughed. I suppose I came off angry because I noticed that Chelia looked a bit upset and offended. She bit her lip awkwardly. Normally I enjoy other people being upset with me, but for whatever reason, HER being mad with me kinda made me a bit sad too. "Lighten up, kiddo. I'm not really mad. Just a bit shocked. So, you're a sky God slayer?"

She nodded. "I never actually heard what type of God slaying magic you use... What is it?"

I showed her by setting a flame in the center of my palm. "Fire God slayer. It's weird how few of us there are. We gotta stick together, you know?"

The corners of her mouth suddenly turned up. "Yeah."

"Back to space?" I suggested.

"Anyway- space. I mean you're a fire God slayer- the freaking sun is there! That's so much magic power!" She fell backwards, resting her head on my legs.

"It's funny, you're right, what in hell ever gave you that idea?!" I cackled.

Chelia blushed. "Actually, someone mentioned to me how the sun was just fire in the sky, and it was weirding me out a little bit. Like, something so dangerous is right on this plane."

I laughed at her. "Something so dangerous IS on this plane, and you're laying on his legs."

Chelia started laughing, and punched me in the gut playfully. "You're such an idiot."

Out of the corner of my eyes I noticed Meredy scowling at me, and mouthing the word 'pervert'.

"But yeah, I guess it'd be nice. Going to space." I laughed. "Actually- it's be great. You'd have to be with me though- we need one person to understand the deep metaphorical trash- and not just the cool asteroids."

"I'm glad you say that, because I just found this really cool spot, and I was hoping you would wanna come with me? It's insane- you can see the whole night sky perfectly."

"Huh." A date- with two people who hate each other. Hey- it actually rhymes. It's a hate date. I snorted at myself, but no one seemed to notice. "Sounds good."

"Alright come on then! Let's go now!" She grabbed me by the wrist and ran out of the door.

"Wait- it's still daylight." I reminded her.

"No... Zancrow it's been a while actually. It must've taken you longer than you thought to get here, the moon is already out."

She grabbed me by my wrist and we paced out of the room quickly.

When we got to the place, the view was great. We were right next to a stream, and there was a HUGE oak tree by the water. The wind was really strong, and the moon's reflection shone on the stream. But it was much better when you looked up. You could see all of the stars in the sky, the moonlight was so blinding I couldn't even speak.

"Leaves you breathless, right?" Chelia wrapped both of her arms around my left arm. "Hey, remember what you said, how we God slayers have to stick together?" She looked up at me.

"Yeah, so?" I shook my arm a tad bit but she still wouldn't let go.

"Well, how about you and I stick together for a while? Not as God Slayers, but as people?"

I cackled loudly. She looked at me with a pissed off face.

"I thought you'd never ask." I grinned.

Okay, maybe I don't hate her entirely, maybe I even like her. Just a little bit, I guess it can't hurt to have fun with someone I don't hate at least once in awhile.


End file.
